dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Cris George
|birthplace = Harris County, Texas, U.S. |family = Bethany Weier (spouse) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor ADR Director ADR Engineer |areas_active = Dallas |active = 2008-present |status = Active }}Cris George (born April 25, 1985) is an American ADR engineer and voice actor working for FUNimation Entertainment. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' (1996) - Voris (FUNimation Dub) *''Initial D: First Stage'' (1998) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Bepo, Momoo (ep. 35), Frog Monster (ep. 55), Tatsu (eps. 223-224), Lago (eps. 326-335), Additional Voices *''Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE'' (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' (2006-2007) - Subordinate B (eps. 12-13), Thug A (ep. 13), Disciple 8 (eps. 17-18), Disciple 9 (eps. 17-18), Ryū Genson (ep. 36), Additional Voices *''Black Butler'' (2008-2009) - Additional Voices *''Rosario + Vampire Capu2'' (2008) - Additional Voices *''Soul Eater'' (2008-2009) - Fish Monger (ep. 19), Additional Voices *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Gatou, Shamsiel, Young Warrod Seeken, Galuna Demon (eps. 13-18), Guild Wizard (ep. 17), Phantom Lord Wizard (eps. 21-22), Captive (ep. 33), Jellal's Soldier (ep. 34), Prisoner (ep. 34), Bar Folk (ep. 81), Exceed (ep. 83), Polaris (ep. 207), Additional Voices *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Additional Voices *''The Sacred Blacksmith'' (2009) - Additional Voices *''Dance in the Vampire Bund'' (2010) - Additional Voices *''Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt'' (2010) - Volunteer (ep. 4), Additional Voices *''Princess Jellyfish'' (2010) - Sugimoto, Additional Voices *''Gosick'' (2011) - Raul *''Kamisama Kiss'' (2012-2015) - Additional Voices *''Attack on Titan'' (2013-present) - Beane, Flegel Reeves, Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters'' (2014-2015) - Yakon *''Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement'' (2014) - Additional Voices *''Attack on Titan: Junior High'' (2015) - Beane, Kaneshi (ep. 3), Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Botamo, Bodyguard (ep. 71), Alien Host (ep. 74), Robber (ep. 75), Additional Voices *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan'' (2015) - Zaravant, Additional Voices *''Yamada-kun & the Seven Witches'' (2015) - Hideaki Tsurukawa *''Drifters'' (2016) - Additional Voices *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan: Dust Storm Dance'' (2016) - Zaravant *''Joker Game'' (2016) - Kazato Akimasa *''My Hero Academia'' (2016-present) - Rikidō Satō, Death Arms, Additional Voices *''Black Clover'' (2017-present) - Narrator, Alfred (ep. 22), Male Bar Owner A (ep. 28), Male Bandit A (ep. 30), Beast A (ep. 32), Stick Salamander (ep. 32), Male Beach Thug L (ep. 44), Devil (ep. 63), Additional Voices *''In Another World with my Smartphone'' (2017) - Dolan (ep. 3), Baba Nobuharu (ep. 9) *''Interviews with Monster Girls'' (2017) - Tetsuo Takahashi *''Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''Saga of Tanya the Evil'' (2017) - Augustin Hosman, Additional Voices *''Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card'' (2018) - Mike (ep. 22) *''DARLING in the FRANXX'' (2018) - Male Staff C (ep. 15), Additional Voices *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018) - Popuko (ep. 10b), Blankie (ep. 6), Yano (ep. 6), King 1A (ep. 12a), Additional Voices OVAs & Specials *''Tsubasa: Tokyo Revelations'' (2007-2008) - Additional Voices *''One Piece: Adventure of Nebulandia'' (2015) - Dojaku Anime Films *''Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street'' (2002) - Additional Voices *''Evangelion 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance'' (2009) - Additional Voices *''Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo'' (2012) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’'' (2015) - Additional Voices *''My Hero Academia: Two Heroes'' (2018) - Rikidō Satō Voice Director *Black Clover *Pop Team Epic External Links *Cris George at the Internet Movie Database *Cris George at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation